The present invention is directed to integrated circuits and their processing for the manufacture of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention provides a method for manufacturing nano-sized silicon material on a film of dielectric material for manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. That is, the invention can have applicability to flat panel displays, micro-electrical mechanical systems, commonly called MEMS, nano-devices, and others.
Integrated circuits have evolved from a handful of interconnected devices fabricated on a single chip of silicon to millions of devices. Conventional integrated circuits provide performance and complexity far beyond what was originally imagined. In order to achieve improvements in complexity and circuit density (i.e., the number of devices capable of being packed onto a given chip area), the size of the smallest device feature, also known as the device “geometry”, has become smaller with each generation of integrated circuits.
Increasing circuit density has not only improved the complexity and performance of integrated circuits but has also provided lower cost parts to the consumer. An integrated circuit or chip fabrication facility can cost hundreds of millions, or even billions, of U.S. dollars. Each fabrication facility will have a certain throughput of wafers, and each wafer will have a certain number of integrated circuits on it. Therefore, by making the individual devices of an integrated circuit smaller, more devices may be fabricated on each wafer, thus, increasing the output of the fabrication facility. Making devices smaller is very challenging, as each process used in integrated fabrication has a limit. That is to say, a given process typically only works down to a certain feature size, and then either the process or the device layout needs to be changed. Additionally, as devices require faster and faster designs, process limitations exist with certain conventional processes and materials.
An example of a process that has limitations based upon a given feature size is the formation of silicon materials for capacitor structures for dynamic random access memory devices. Such memory devices are often formed for devices having a design rule of 90 nanometers and less. The silicon materials, including polysilicon, are often formed for electrodes of capacitor structures of these memory devices. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to form high quality nano-sized silicon structures using conventional technologies. That is, difficulties arise in making each of these dielectric materials as device sizes decrease. These and other limitations of conventional dielectric structures can be found throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for processing semiconductor devices is desired.